Tears of Regret, Hopefulness, and Love
by symphonies of you
Summary: A collection of one-shots/drabbles featuring multiple varying NextGen pairings. Mostly freeverse. Chapter Four is up: MollyxLysander! :D
1. The man of your dreams

Hey readers (hopefully reviewers)! I suddenly got the sudden inspiration to write a bunch of drabbles and one-shots for Next Gen pairings. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recongnize from Harry Potter down there because JKR obviously owns it all.**

Chapter One: The man of your dreams

* * *

><p>You're such a <em>r<em> e b _e_ l

_Everyone _**expects** you to be like ViCToiRE

But you're not.

You have a m i n d of your **o**_**w**_n

_{And no one admires_likes_appreciates you for it.}_

You **nev**er get what you want

ViCToiRE stole your

s

P

_O_

T

**L**

i

g

H

_T_

_S_h_e_'s got your **everything**

She's got _Teddy_

The only thingthing_thing_ you want

In the whole entire **wo**_r_ld

She's got it.

The _man_ of your d r e a m s.

And h**o**n**e**_y_, it ain't [_f a i r_]

It's truly wrong

To hate your own _sister_

But girl, you can't _h_ e l **p** it

If she's perfect

And y o u ' r e

N

O

T

You're only Dominique

Hiding in your _beloved_ sister's

s_ h_ a d o **w**

_[Yet you stick out So MUcH at the same time.]_

You love that _[[preferablyblueplease]] _h a i r of his

They're ohso_very_

s

O

_f_

**T**

And you just want to run you hands

Through them.

And that _((arrogant_charming_lovely))_ smilegrinsmirk

Of his

Makes your **kNeeS** turn to j e l l y

Captures your h e a r t

And breaks it, stomps on it, _kills_ it

These r_i_d_i_c_u_l_o_u_s_r_i_d_i_c_u_l_o_u_s_ red locks of hair

Of y o u r s [[[sadly]]]

Get on your ((n e r v e s))

Why can't they be

s _i l_ v **e** r y

B

L

_O_

N

**D**

e

Just like her.

You've got _{{dull_ordinary_ugly}} _gray eyes

But she's got _{{pretty_gorgeous_beautiful}} _blue eyes.

You've got this cOLD EXTERIOr

((But deep inside, you got a s_o_**f**ter side.))

You've got this f**i**e_ry_ attitude

[That _no one_ wants to mess with.]

She's disgustinglysickeningly_perfectly _s**w**e_e_t

Like sugar

|And | way | too | _n i c e_. |

She's got e v e r y o n e

Wrapped around her tinytiny_tiny_

p

I

_N_

k

**Y**.

She's irrevocably | _i n _| l o v e | _w i t h _|Teddy.

And sadly?

He loves her back.

((_But not me._))

But what about me

_Little Dominique Gabrielle __Weasley_

((Not** Dominique **Gabrielle _Lupin_))

All left a l o n e.

With no one to love her back

_{{Why doesn't anyone EVER love ME?}}_

With no **Teddy** to love her back.

Because _s_h_e_'s got **everything**.

The _man_ of your d r e a m s.

o0*.-o-.*0o

Watching_hiding_fading

In the background.

At their wedding

Your _heart _br**ea**_k_s

S h a t t e r s

T **e** _a_ r s

At the seams

| Into | millions | of | _pieces_ | **all** | over | _again_ |.

And you FeeL like you won't _{{ever__never__ever}}_

Be **whole** again.

Because _s_h_e_'s got your **man**

The _man_ of your d r e a m s.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liked it? Hated it? Review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie :DD<em>**

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


	2. Opposites

Hey fellow readers (hopefully reviewers)! This is my attempt at RosexScorp. It took me awhile to form the correct words to go along with my idea for this drabble. Hope you enjoy it!

_And a special thank you and cookie for my reviewers:_

**Lady Vonne**

**Mebina Sobriquet**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in my drabbles. They all belong to JKR, and the reference to _Romeo and Juliet_ belongs to Shakespeare.

* * *

><p>She was always r u n n i n g<p>

It's one of her _passions_ and absolute favorite thing to do

_{{She was so good at running_

_She was always running from her _**problems**_}}_

She was always so f **e** _a_ r fu L

Too afraid to f-a-c-e your

**p R o B L e ****M s**

x

He was always c h a s i n g

Chasing his problems _down _and trapping them

_{{He loved facing his adversities_

_And he _[al_m_os**t**] _always _**won**_}}_

He was always ever so c **o n** f _i_ d e n t _in _**himself**

_Unlike her_

He enjoyed f-a-c-i-n-g his **p R o B L e ****M s**

x

If they'd just stop l o n g _e_n_ou_g_h_ for each other

They'd be a beautiful sight to see

| t | _o _| **g **| e | t | **h **| e | _r_ |

But they're aLWaYs

Chasing

_Running_

**A** Never

**e n d i n g**

| R**a**c_e_ | f**o**r | _u_n**r**e_q_u**i**t_e_d | love |

Because they're _complete _o p p o s i t e s.

x

They say opposites _**attract**_

_[{Such a trite_cliche_common saying_

_It's not true at all}]_

But they r **e** p _e_ l each other.

She **und**_o_**u**bt**ed**ly _((or so she says))_ hates him

He **abs**_o__**l**_u**te**ly_((he's almost sure of it)) _loves her

| And | _th_**e**_ir_ | **s**_i_**t**ua**ti**o**n** | is | soso_so _|

h **o** p _e_ l **e s s**

They're walking on a _weak _f r a g i l e _thin _line

Love and **hate** _clashing _hard.

x

She's a complete_utter_absolute m e s s

She's so insecure about _everything_

Rose is the best at **e**_**v**_**e**_**r**_**y**_**t**_**h**_**i**_**n**_**g**_, she's at the top, f_a_v**o**rit**e** of her professors

But she's s c a r e d_ terrified_ fearful

Of losing

_{{ruining}}_

her almost**perfectly**good life

x

He's the **sweetest**_mosthandsome_arrogant guy around

He's way too confident_prideful_fearless

Scorpius is the worst at **e**_**v**_**e**_**r**_**y**_**t**_**h**_**i**_**n**_**g**_, he's at the bottom, but f_a_v**o**rit**e** of his professors

But he's h o p e f u l _optimistic _happy-go-lucky

Despite of

_{{notsoperfect}}_

his bland**horrible**stupid life

x

They're not too _different_ ((but still **opposites**)) from each other as e**x**p_e_c**t**ed

That _weak _f r a g i l e _thin_ line they were walking

Was finally **broken **

They're both _golden _to everyone but tH_e_mS**e**L**V**eS

And they're **both** _not_ as they seem

Behind all that _so-called_ love/**hate **

They had hidden i n f i n i t e _love_.

x

R**o**s_e _a**n**d _S_c**o**r_p_i**u**s

_Romeo and Juliet_

They've got a tragic love story

| Both | f**a**m_i_l**i**es | at | _war _| with | **each **| _other_ |

_Yet _**they **_still _love _each other_

_{{Too m _**u**_ c _h_, that _l-o-v-e_ was too deeply rooted in their __**hearts**_

_For their families to _annihilate_}}_

No longer did they r u n _or _c h a s e

No longer did they r **e** p _e_ l each other

| Opposites | _do_ | a t t r a c t | **after** |all |

* * *

><p><strong><em>Liked it? Hated it? Please review! A virtual animal of the reviewer's choice goes out to any reviewer :D<em>**

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


	3. You think you know love

Hey readers (hopefully reviewers)! It's me _again_. Yeah, the RoseScorp drabble was kind of a fail. Er...this is a DomLorcan drabble. Hope you like it x]

_Don't run away... _  
><em>And it's hard to love again, <em>  
><em>When the only way it's been, <em>  
><em>When the only love you know, <em>  
><em>Just walked away... <em>  
><em>If it's something that you want, <em>  
><em>Darling you don't have to run, <em>  
><em>You don't have to go ... <em>

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me ~Kiss me slowly by Parachute_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters because, sadly, I am not as bloody amazing of a writer as JKR. So this obviously belongs to JKR.**

Chapter Three: You think you know love

* * *

><p>You <em>think <em>you know l o v e

But no one does.

It's a stra**n**_g_**e**_untouchable_**e**xciti_n_**g** **emotion **

Always beguiling

Always _enticing_

Always b e t r a y i n g

Then you see**him**.

That _familiar_mop of [b l o n d e] ha_ir_

Those _intriguing_ ((b l u e – g r e e n)) ey_es_

Lorcan Scamander, your b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d

Why haven't you **noticed **before?

He's absolutely_amazingly_positively

**p**

_e_

R

F

_e_

C

_**T**_

For _you_.

He's **always** making you l _a _u _g _h _smile _e _c s _t **a t **i c

About every_single_thing.

He's strange_intelligent_**clever **

Insightful**thoughtful**_caring_ and d r _e_ a m **y**

/ The / b-_e_-s-**t**-f-r-i-_e_-n-d / **a /** girl / could / d_a_r**e **/

Hope_dream_**wish** for.

But recently he has been

{{unhappy_dejected_depressed}}

| Without | _any_ | **hope** | in | _his_ | broken | **heart** |.

You ask him

_What's wrong?_

He an**gr**_ily_ answers

_Lily Luna Potter, that's what's wrong with this world!_

He's trapped in his own world

w r e a t h e d - i n - s h a d e s - o f - g r a y

Your best friend is a _shadow _of what he **used **to be

His usually astute_sharp_clever mind

foggy_cloudy_**muddled**

| **All** | because | of | _love_ |.

You want to c-o-m-f-o-r-t him

But you don't know how.

So you _stay_ with him

Dry _wipe_ **away** his

t

e

a

r

s

Soothe him

_Tell_ him | f_u_**n**ny | j_okes_ | **and** | st_or_**i**es |

Make him **FoRGeT** all about

_Lily Luna Potter_

Your heartless_cold_traitorous cousin who

B r o k e your b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d

Broke his _heart_

You could _never_ forgive that **d**_**el**_**u****di**_**ng**_ flower

For this.

When he sees Lily

He still has that lost _lovesick puppy_ look

On his sweet b e a u t i f u l **face**

Oh, did you _really _just think th**at**?

Did you _really _just have that t h o u g h t

About L-o-r-c-a-n, your supposed

_{{but you kinda wish_hope_**desire**__ it was _**more**_ than that}}_

b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d

Could this ((really_actually_truly)) be **love**?

There's a [_warm_joyful**explicit] **feeling bursting

| **i** | n | s | **i** | _d_ | **e** |.

The butterflies _fluttering _i n s i d e

The **euphoric** feeling i n s i d e

It's all am**az**_i__ng_ and reallyreally_really _

**w**

_o_

N

d

E

_R_

f

**U**

**L**

But the sad _horrible _morose thing is

He **still **_loves _Lily.

_{{Or maybe he doesn't love _her _anymore._

_Maybe he loves _you_, Dominique Weasley}}_

But you are t h e r e _for _**him**

((And _she_ isn't.))

You are his **sh**ou_ld_e**r** to cry and lean on

((And _she_ isn't.))

You actually **love **him for _him_

((More than _she_ **e**v_e_r will))

You want **him **to love _you_

| Bec**au**se | _you'll_ | never | lea_ve_ | **him** | like | _Lily_ | did |.

You'll w-a-i-t for him, s-t-a-y with him

N e v e r let **him**_ go_.

o0*.-o-.*0o

Watching him _long_ for his **lost** love

_{{Wishing it was you}}_

For his **lost **love who strolled out

Of his **inno**_**ce**_**nt**_hopeful_bright l i f e

Who walked out on **him**

Who walked _away _[[as _far_ as _possible_]] from **him**

You **want** him to love _you _instead

Seeing _him _a **p **p _r _o _a _c h

Your h e a r t s-s-sp**eeds** up _so much_

Is this what _everyone_ **f**_**e**_**e**_l_**s** when they're in

l o v e - with - s o m e o n e ?

He looks h-e-s-i-t-a-n-t _bashful_ shy

As he comes up to **you**

He _**blushes**_with the c u t e s t dimples

_{{He looks absolutely handsome}}_

He murmurs

_I love you, not Lily._

_It's been you this whole time; I've just been a stupid git_

_To not realize you're always there for me._

Now you're basically _**radiating**_ j o y

**You **_love_ that [_warm_joyful**explicit] **feeling bursting

| **i** | n | s | **i** | _d_ | **e** |.

Bursting like

f

i

_R_

E

**w**

o

R

_k_

**S**

It's a cliché _dream _- **come **-_t r u e_

It's an **actual**_fairy_tale

| It's | _every_ | single | girl's | **wish** | on | a | f**a**ll_in_g-st**ar** |.

For the boy she absolutely adores_loves_**admires**

To tell her

_I love you, not her._

Now you kinda _[somewhat_**maybe**possibly_] _know love

Because you know

_{{without a single __**doubt**__}}_

Love is **Lorcan** S_ca_**m**and_e_**r**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So..I took longer on this because I couldn't decide if I wanted to give Dominique a happy or sad ending (I've got SO MANY depressing stories for DomLorcan running through my head.)...and well. This was obviosuly happy because I thought she deserved a happy ending for once. I absolutely love Dominique's character and depressing stories, so that's why I think up so many sob stories about her (which haven't been published yet). Yes, I know I had a lot of grammatical errors in the past two chapters because I forgot to review them throroughly. So yeah._**

**_So...liked it? Hated it? Please review! A virtual animal/food of the reviewer's choice to any reviewer! Reviews make me update a lot faster 'cause they make me happy :DD_**

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


	4. Love never did exist

**_Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter. MollyxLysander! I love them. Please take the time to read; I think this is actually decent enough. _**

A HUGE THANK YOU AND UNICORN TO xSleepyPanda!

Chapter Four: Love never did exist

* * *

><p>You don't <strong>b e l i e v e <strong>in the world any longer

Your whole _life _has been a lie

Everything's gone **absolutely** w.r.o.n.g.

You _used_ to be a dreamer

But now

You're more of a **r** e _a_ l i s **t** _hating_

The complications of **life**.

.

Every _single_ thing is **broken**

Shattered, t o r n , r.u.i.n.e.d.

Your parents' _relationship_ **broken** at the seams, barely hanging there

Your _hope_ for true **love** shattered

Your mind is t o r n from choosing between _dreams_ and **reality**

A r.u.i.n.e.d. life of misery and despair.

.

Even your friends b e t r a y e d you

| Your | so-called | _bloody_ |**best** |mates | _left_ | **you** | all | alone |.

And girl, you're still somewhat **h o p e f u l**

_Over nothing._

Your sister [[**Lucy**]] is an

a

c

t

r

e

s

s

She's _capable_ of hiding her emotions, her f e e l i n g s

But you're **horrible** at detaining your thoughts

_You wear your heart on your sleeve_.

.

But you've _still_ got **one** friend

Who's stuck with you _forever_ it seems

Lysander Scamander

He's been with you through **thick** and _thin_

He's the only one you t r u s t

The only one you **b e l i e v e** in

.

And you just _might _be falling for him

That blonde {beautiful_shaggy_**soft**} hair of his

Falls in his eyes _ohso__perfectly_

| And | it's | **all** | _so_ | very | _cliché _|.

Oh yes, you're **definitely** f-a-l-l-i-n-g

_down_

_down_

_down_

With no one to c a t c h you

Not even _**Lysander**_.

.

But Lily Luna Potter's got him w r a p p e d around her_ finger_

_He's_. fallen. for. **her**. hard.

You're incredibly [jealous_envious_**resentful**] _furious _at her

For **stealing** your b-e-s-t-f-r-i-e-n-d away from you.

It's wrong, absolutely erroneous

For Lysander and you to be _parted_ from each other.

.

But what are you, a terribly clumsy_dull_**ordinary **girl

Compared to Lily, a bright beautiful_elegant_**extraordinary** girl

You may be i-n-t-e-l-l-i-g-e-n-t

But she's utterly e n d e a r i n g

Which is far more _appealing_ than your unmatched _cleverness_

**Charming** your way _through_ this world

Is your o-n-l-y way to **live**, darling.

.

Your e-n-t-i-re **world** seems to be _caving_ in

Collapsing, _crashing_, crumbling

| Like | an | **earthquake** | r u m b l i n g | _through_ | the | earth |.

Everything's even _worse _than before

If that's even **possible**.

And no one's there to save you _this_ time.

.

It's a _dreary_, h.o.p.e.l.e.s.s. world

With **vain** hopes and dreams that will

n

e

v

e

r

Come to pass.

Shrouded in _gloom_ and cheerlessness

Even your sister, the **o-p-t-i-m-i-s-t-i-c **one

Was becoming _listless_ about the world

And realizing that the world wasn't such a h a p p y, _**joyful**_ place after all.

.

You've given **up** on _life_

Because honey, it ain't ever gonna be **fair** or _treat_ you **right**

You've given up on Lysander Scamander

Even though his dreamy blue-green eyes and sweet smile

S t i l l – c a p t i v a t e – y o u

Yes, you've given up on everything, **everyone**, every _aspect_ of l-i-f-e.

.

Well, you _t h o u g h t _you gave up on yourself

But when you see Lily's small hand _tightly_ **c-l-a-s-p-e-d** in his

Your delusional heart s t i l l aches _ohsovery_ much

But you tell yourself to **get a grip on yourself**

_Because love doesn't_

**e**

**x**

**i**

**s**

**t**

| You | tell | yourself | love | is | just | a | _hallucination_ | and | **desire** |

Of the human mind and heart.

So you c o n c l u d e that

Love will **never** exist.

Not ever.

_Never did, never will._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, how was it? I'd really like some feedback please! And please do suggest a pairing for me to write next._**

**_Liked it? Hated it? Reviews are love. I'll give all my reviewers a virtual chocolate chip cookie! xx_**

**_~muSicLuHvER(:_**


End file.
